Concealer
by deathcabforvampires
Summary: Two best friends arrive unexpectedly in Forks. Edward and Bella develop a relationship immediately, but Bella has baggage. Will Edward disregard her problems or will he be her cure? EDWARD AND BELLA. full summary inside. READ AND REVIIEWW PLEASE.


**Summary: Two best friends, Rose and Bella, show up unexpectedly in Forks, Washington. With them, a rusty old car and a bagful of concealer. Bella and Edward feel instant attraction, but Bella has problems that only Rose knows of. Will Edward disregard her strange emotional state? Or will he help her more than anyone else could? EDWARD AND BELLA!! **

**A/N: HELLOOOO EVERYBODY! This is my first EVER fic and I am PUMPEEEEEED. Now, this is all human, alternate universe and VERY OOC. Edward is a bit of manwhore and Bella… doesn't really mind seeing as she is quite similar. Now, this is an agnsty story, but will have its moments of fluff and lemons as well. In fact, there is one in this chapter here. Now it's the first lemon I've ever written, so don't be too harsh. Anyyywhoo. ENJOY. AND REVIEW!!!!**

I watched with tired eyes as the sun peeked over the horizon. I groaned inwardly at the sight of it. The peace of the night was coming to an end. I glanced over at Rosalie, who had been driving for quite a while now. I silently appraised her current condition; the bruise on her left cheek was still not fading, and her eyes were glossy. Glancing in the mirror, I realized that I was much worse. Unlike Rose, many purple bruises colored my face. There were prominent dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't brushed my hair in days, and though Rose hadn't either, she had managed to keep her hair looking kempt. I heard Rose let out a shaky breath.

"You alright?" I asked quietly, running a hand idly through my hair. She sort of scoffed in response.

"Am _I _alright? Your asking if _I _am okay?" She was shaking her head at me in that way of hers.

"Well… yeah." I said exasperatedly. I was tired, and really not wanting to deal with Rose's dramatic bullshit.

"I'm fine." She said brusquely. Then softly added, "And kind of hungry. Do you mind stopping somewhere we can get _real _food. If I have one more pack of Doritos I might just have to kill myself.

"Sorry to break it to you, Rose, but we don't really have money for a gourmet meal right now." I commented sarcastically. She sighed.

"Well, how much money do we have?"

I opened the glove department and opened up the increasingly thin wad of cash. After counting the bills I whispered, "One Hundred Bucks." Rose sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. "But who knows how much longer we're going to be on the road for…" I trailed.

We passed a sign telling us that we were entering Washington State. I felt my body relax into the chair. We were far enough away so that I felt safe.

"You know," Rose started, "I once knew this guy who lived in Washington." Rose knew a lot of guys. People from all over the globe. Including, apparently, people from Washington.

"Did you fuck him?" I asked dryly. Thankfully, a small smile appeared on her lips. The first one I had seen in six days.

"Twice." She responded proudly. "But that's besides the point. He said if I ever needed anywhere to stay that I should call him. And it wasn't that long ago so I'm assuming the offer still stands."

"As nice as a bed, or even a couch, sounds, you're forgetting one thing, Rose. We don't exactly look like we're in tip-top shape."

She winced at that. "Well, there's a butt load of concealer in the back." I finally nodded slightly in defeat. Not that it took much coercing. After that, Rose was in much better spirits. We stopped by a McDonalds; she ate her precious salad while I gorged myself on a cheeseburger and fries. After that I ordered a McFlurry and Rose gave me a look. I just smiled back at her.

"You might want to consider the possibility that you have a tapeworm." She said as I dipped one of my French fries into the shake. A delectable combination.

"Mmm. Well, if I do have one, I want that sucker to stay. A life without fries doesn't seem like too much fun."

She didn't seem to find this very amusing. Rose didn't have much to complain about either. She was the kind of person who enjoyed vegetables, for some ungodly reason, _and _exercise. I had never had the willpower to diet or work out.

Half way through the meal, two courageous fellows sidled up to the two of us and started blatantly hitting on us. I found it very amusing and even laughed at one of their pick-up lines. When the giggle escaped my mouth, Rose glanced at me, her eyes wide with terror. _How could you laugh at a time like this_? Is what she was probably thinking. Rose and I had always been different. We were best friends since I can remember, but one of the most unlikely pairs you would ever lay eyes on. Our one shared interest was men. Particularly sex with men. Rose danced around the term by saying things like "bumping uglies" or "horizontal shuffle" but I held the belief that you should just call it what it is. We were both of the promiscuous nature, but somehow, we always managed to avoid the term slut. Both of us just enjoyed sex, and really, who doesn't?

But that is where the similarities ended. She was blonde; I was a brunette. She was tall; I was short. She ate salad and no desert. I got two deserts and always skipped the salad. She had the body of a model, and although I was, as she called it, "obnoxiously skinny", I had my curves and was never exactly toned.

But we loved each other. It was undeniable. After all that we had been through, she was there for me and vice versa.

I looked up towards No Name and kind of smiled. He was cute enough, blonde hair with blue eyes. A classically good-looking guy. So I got up and grabbed his hand, and just as I was about to pull him to the bathroom, Rose scoffed at me and said, "We have to get going, boys."

So we left the fast food joint in a flurry; Rosalie furious and me sexually deprived. This when she started screaming, "What do you think you are doing? Are you some sort of idiot? I mean I know you slept with a lot of guys before, but really. After all we've been through, the only thing on your mind is sex! I would think this is the last thing you would want to do."

I let her continue to screech. "And with some trashy guy. At least get someone who doesn't have tattoos all up and down his arm. Bella, are you even listening to me?"

I took a deep breath. "Rose, sex is the only thing I know how to do anymore." I said quietly.

After that, Rose was silent.

***

Rose called Emmett, "Hey… Emmett? It's Rose. Rosalie Hale. Do you remember me? …. Yeah. Well, actually, I'm in Forks right now and me and my friend need somewhere to crash…. Yeah Bella can take the couch, she doesn't mind…. She won't mind him either…. Okay, got it… see you soon…" she trailed off seductively.

I looked at her. "Looks like Emmett _is_ up for another round." I was about to mention that she had no problem with sleeping with another guy after lecturing me about it, but I decided against it. "And he lives with his brother, Edmund or something. I said you wouldn't mind taking the couch, if that's alright."

"It's fine." I whispered. I looked to the backseat, where the prized concealer was located and commented, "we should probably stop at the next gas station we see. Put on our face and all that shit."

I needn't mention the fact that I was going to need much more makeup than she was.

After thirty minutes in a putrid gas station bathroom, we were both looking fairly normal. Well, Rose looked gorgeous as always. The dark circles under my eyes were less noticeable, and Rosalie had managed to make our bruises disappear. Another hour in the car and we were sitting in Emmett's driveway. This is where I met Edward. The impact he had on me seemed small at the time, but looking back, his presence at that house was something I will always appreciate.

We parked my peace of shit Toyota in their driveway and slowly made our way to the front door. This place seemed strangely lavish for the small town. It was a brick house and there was ivy clinging to the side of the house. The windows had been recently clean and the whole surrounding area smelled like freshly cut grass. I found myself suddenly excited for my night's sleep on the couch. I'm sure it would be better than my bed at home. I shuddered. _Home_.

Rosalie knocked on the green door and we waited patiently until someone opened the door. The doorframe was filled in a second by an obscenely large teenager. He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt that said "Forks Football" on the front of it. I smirked, football jock, just Rosalie's type.

"Emmett!" Rose plastered on a smile as she hugged his large frame tightly. He towered at least three inches over her, which was staying something, being that Rose is so statuesque. He kind of chuckled at her sudden display of affection before wrapping his arms around her in return.

After their embrace ended, the giant turned towards me and smiled comfortingly. "You must be Bella." I nodded and waved awkwardly at him. He rolled his eyes but did not push it any farther. He then lead us inside to the ludicrous house. There is no way any college-age kid could afford this. The whole place stank of a trust fund.

The living room alone looked more expensive to furnish than my father's whole life savings. Thinking of Charlie made me shiver, and I worried about how he was now, after the whole debacle, but thinking of it made me want to cry, so I pushed the thought to the back of my brain. Half-way through the tour, some skanky-looking girl exited through one of the many doors in the place, stilettos in hand. She looked quite embarrassed.

"And this, my friends, is Edward's latest conquest." Emmett said jokingly. "You'll see these creatures about from time to time."

"My name is Jessica." The girl said bitingly.

"Lovely meeting you Jessica. Door's that way sweetheart." Her face turned several different shades of red before she rushed toward the aforementioned door. "Oh and that's another thing, if you're going to be staying here, you need to learn how to… bid adieu to the occasional girl."

He smirked when neither of us seemed disgusted in the least by the notion. So he continued on with the door. "So anyway, that's Edward room. He might still be drunk, so we best not disturb him."

"I can hear you!" a sweet, melodic voice called from the other end of the door. Emmett chuckled and opened the door without bothering to knock. There stood Edward, or so I presumed. He only wore his boxers, allowing me a nice view of his body. He sure was a feast for the eyes. I already found myself imagining scenarios of the two of us alone together. The godlike creature ran an idle hand through his wild mane of beautiful hair. I could practically feel my back arching. He looked towards Rosalie and me and smirked.

"Morning." He saluted before grabbing three Aspirin off of his bedside table and swallowing them without water. Impressive, I thought to myself. Dry swallowing was never an ability I had been able to acquire. Edward bent over, grabbed a rumpled shirt from the ground and threw it on. I almost sighed in disappointment.

"Edward, this is Rose and Bella. They're going to be staying here." He nodded at both of us before continuing. "Indefinitely." I noticed how he subtly stepped closer to Rose and nodded at his brother in an action that meant, _She's Mine_.

Fine with me. As long as Edward is mine.

***

There was a bottle of scotch in my hand. I looked at it, contemplating. As appealing as getting drunk sound, even I didn't feel right stealing this guy's liquor. Especially when he was letting me crash at his house.

"You can have it." I was so started that I almost dropped the precious alcohol. I turned around slowly when my heart restarted. And there he was, Edward, looking obnoxiously beautiful. "Or we can share it…" he trailed off shyly. Which is strange cause he didn't seem like a shy person.

"If it's alright with you. I definitely wouldn't mind." He grinned crookedly at me before grabbing two glasses off the top of the bar. He gestured to the ice, and I just shook my head.

"Girl after my own heart." He muttered. I sat down on one of the plush couches in the room. This place was ridiculous.

"Where you from?" he inquired. Small talk wasn't really my goal, but I didn't mind for now.

"Phoenix." I answered simply.

"Huh." He handed me the glass. "So…"

"You sleep with a lot of girls?" I asked brusquely.

He chuckled, not fazed. "Yeah. Sleep with a lot of guys?" he retorted.

"Yeah. Seems like we're the perfect match."

"Seems like it." We stared at each other for a second. His green eyes were piercing. I was imagining our lips touching in a heated moment of passion, our two tongues battling for dominance as his hand traveled up and down my body… god, this attraction was unhealthy. I coughed.

"Um, where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked, breaking eye contact. He chuckled in response and I knew immediately. "They don't waste any time, huh?" He nodded and we both sat there in a tense silence for a few seconds?

"Hmm… what to do, what to do…" Edward mused jokingly. He leaned over and, without warning, captured my lips with his. My heart began to sputter as I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. Just as I had been fantasizing a minute before, our tongues were battling for dominance. This kiss was urgent, heated. Edward lifted me abruptly so I was straddling his lap. I ground down on his hips and I felt him get hard. I smirked cockily to myself and repeated the action. My hands searched frantically for his zipper before yanking it down in one fluid motion.

He moaned softly and raised his ass so I could pull down his jeans. Now, as much as I craved to ride him this instant, I thought I should maybe take my time. I stroked his _long _length through his boxers and felt him get harder in my hand. We groaned simultaneously. I slowly slipped to the ground in front of him, my two hands resting on his hips. I glanced up to see him staring down at me, wide-eyed. With an abrupt movement, I pulled down his boxers and looked at him in all of his glory.

Wow.

Smiling, I placed a small kiss on the tip of his cock. He sighed. Then, without much of a warning, I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and sucked him like I would a Popsicle. He moaned loudly. I grazed my teeth along his shaft and used by tongue accordingly. Then, just as he was about to cum, I pulled off and breathed a hot breathe onto his bulging dick before diving in once again. He moaned and groaned and held on to the couch cushions, trying to prolong the experience, but a few seconds later, I felt that salty liquid shoot out into my mouth. He pulsed into my mouth as I licked up his cum.

His breathing was still labored. "Wow. That was just… wow." All of the sudden, one of Edward's neighbor's turned on Judge Judy loud enough for me to hear it. My chest felt abnormally heavy and it was harder to breath. I felt like I was going to drown.

"That had to be the best blow—are you okay?" I heard Edward whisper.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before responding. "Fine, I'm fine. I just… I have to pee." I managed these words before sprinting towards the bathroom. The second I got in the tiny room, I leaned up against the door and started to cry.

**A/N # 2: Wellsir, hope you enjoyed the first CHAPPIE. Now, for anyone who might be thinking that the pseudo-sex scene happened WAY to early. I know, but it was necessary. The only thing these two really have in common is that they both have a lot of sex. It's only natural that this is what the two of them would go directly two. Plus there is that palpable attraction between the two of them. I will try to get the next chapter up SOON. PLEASE REVIEW. I know that I will feel inadequate if you don't. **

**P.S. THERE ARE PICTURESSSS on my profile. Go check it out.. And I know this chapter was SUPER short, but they will get longer. **


End file.
